


Day 29 Snowstorm

by AgresteBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/pseuds/AgresteBug
Summary: A snowstorm hits the lodge where the senior class has taken their trip. When Adrien notices Marinette is missing, he rushes out into the storm to find her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 224
Collections: December 2020 - Advent Calendar, Lila Anon Support Group





	Day 29 Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Day 29 of the advent calendar is here! Snowstorm! Thank you so much to my amazing beta's for looking over this story for me! It is on the longer side so be ready! Enjoy!

Rushing back into the main lodge, Adrien and Nino sighed heavily in relief as the door closed behind them. The warmth from the large fireplace where most of their class was already gathered made the brisk cold seeping through their clothes that much colder.

"Dude, why the hell do I let you talk me into doing stupid shit like this?" Nino asked him, dusting snow off his shoulders.

Adrien smirked, kicking his toes into the mat to shake the snow off his boots. "You were the one who said you wanted to give snowboarding a try!"

"Not an hour before a blizzard! I knew we'd never make it back here on time!" Nino exclaimed as they made their way towards the fire, motioning behind them to where the sky had already begun to darken.

Alya handed them both a mug of hot chocolate, telling them shaking her head, "Guys, you aren't fourteen anymore. We are graduating this year, when are you going to grow up?"

Nino and Adrien instantly pouted. "Ahh come on Als, we are back well before it really started snowing."

"Yeah," Adrien added with an innocent smile, "it is only just now picking up."

Alya shook her head, but was smirking. "Which is the only reason I'm not lecturing you."

Lila stood suddenly, and Adrien felt his stomach churn. He still didn't like the girl, even though he managed to tolerate her for his friends' sake after all this time.

"Now that everyone is here," Lila said smiling, "I'd like to make a toast! Raise your cocoa mugs!"

Everyone did, smiling at her. He lifted his slightly, enjoying the warmth radiating into his hands. Well, at least she was including everyone. He glanced around, noting the smiles on his friends' faces. They had all been through so much together the past three years. Between regular school work, up and down friendships, and the regular akuma that liked to circle them, he was glad that they had all made it to the end of the line where school was concerned. Soon, the only schooling they would have to worry about was going to be the classes of their choosing, once they started university life.

He smiled a little brighter, looking for the familiar ponytail that had become her signature hairstyle after she let her hair grow out last year. He missed the pigtails sometimes, and seeing them occasionally always brought out happy memories.

"We are graduating in a few weeks guys!" Lila's voice cut through his thoughts, but he wasn't listening. He scanned the room again, the smile falling from his face. Marinette was nowhere to be seen. "Congratulations to everyone here who has worked so hard to reach this point. This class trip was a great idea and we all deser-"

"Wait," he called loudly, everyone turning to look at him in shock. "Where is Marinette?"

Lila's eyes hardened angrily, despite the lightness of her voice. "Oh, she isn't here?"

Alya and everyone else started to look around. "Actually now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since earlier."

Mylene was frowning. "Didn't she mention going to snowboard this morning?"

Alya nodded. "Yeah but we came back here at lunchtime. Did you guys see her back out there?"

He and Nino both shook their heads. "No." "Not that I noticed."

Alya frowned. "I'm going to go check our room. Sunshine, try her cell." He nodded at her, instantly pulling out his phone and calling her number.

Her phone went straight to voicemail, and he told Nino worriedly, "No answer."

Nino frowned and Lila said it suddenly, "Oh, you know what. I think I overheard her talking to the receptionist about the advanced snowboarding trail. Her skill earlier was just so amazing."

Alya burst back into the main hall. "Marinette's not in our room!"

Adrien felt his heart fall to his stomach, his gaze going to the glass doors that showed just how much snow was beginning to fall. If she had tried the advanced trails, he had heard her mention it, but he was sure she also told him that they were too dangerous to traverse alone. She wouldn't have gone alone… would she?

Lila said it huffily, "I'm sure she's fine. She'll probably be back any minute."

He handed Nino his mug and told them firmly, glancing over to the increasing snow outside. "I've got a full battery on my phone, I'm going to go out and look for her."

"Be careful dude, and don't stay out there too long. Come back if you can't find her," Nino told him seriously. He nodded and turned away from them.

"Adrien are you crazy!? That storm is getting worse!" Lila called after him. "Marinette can take care of herself."

He pointedly ignored her, running towards the door and out of it before anyone could stop him. Marinette was his best friend. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her out here in a blizzard alone.

Plagg told him as he poked his head out from the warmth of his jacket, "How exactly, do you plan on finding Ponytail huh?"

He rolled his eyes at the nickname Plagg had given Marinette, but scanned the immediate area, not seeing a soul in sight amidst the increased flurry. "If she was going to try the advanced trail, we should start there. It's not too far from here."

He took off running, hoping he would find her before this storm got any worse.

…

She put her head back, enjoying the warm mist of the sauna. She'd have to thank the receptionist for suggesting it. After the second round of snowboarding after lunch, her muscles were a bit achey, and this was really hitting the spot.

She cracked open an eye, seeing Tikki laid out on the towel next to her looking absolutely content. A ski trip as a graduating gift for their senior class had been a great idea. She didn't even care that Lila took the credit for her idea. The sauna alone was enough to make her glad that ANYONE had suggested.

A small, tinkling chime went off and Tikki sat up, stretching her arms above her. "We've been in here for an hour Marinette. Are you ready to go?"

Marinette stood with a nod, "This was great, we are definitely going to have to come back here a few more times before we leave."

Tikki enthusiastically nodded her agreement, floating up to her shoulder. Marinette went to open the door, but no matter how much she pulled, the door refused to open. A small groan left her as she tried to force it open, and Tikki asked her confusedly, "It's not supposed to lock like that is it?"

"No, it's not safe," Marinette groaned out, still trying the door, "Tikki will you see if something is blocking the door?"

Tikki carefully poked her head out, scowling as she saw it before moving back into the sauna, "Someone jammed the handle. One second." She phased into the locked handle, moving things around until it finally came loose. The door popped open and Marinette walked out frowning as she was telling Tikki, "That's weird. How could that have happened?"

"On purpose for sure," Tikki told her, and the two shared a knowing look. "Lila," They said simultaneously.

Marinette shook her head, but made her way down the hall to her and Alya's room. She changed quickly, throwing her hair up into its usual ponytail before making her way towards the main hall. A nice cup of cocoa by the fire was exactly what she needed. What she found instead was her friends in various states of panic and worry. Alya was animatedly talking to the receptionist, while Nino tapped rapidly on his phone next to her.

Lila, fuming in a chair by the fire, was the only one who looked like she didn't care one bit about anything that was going on.

Marinette walked over to Alya, calling out to her, "Alya, Nino? What's going on?"

Alya stopped mid-panicked sentence and turned to her, eyes wide with relief, "MARINETTE!"

In seconds her bestie had her wrapped in a hug, and she said it surprised, "Whoa, Alya, what's the matter?"

Nino joined their hug quickly. "Damn dudette, way to give us all a heart attack."

Marinette frowned at them, "What are you talking about?"

"We thought you were still out there in that!" Alya said loudly, pointing towards the door where the blizzard she'd heard someone mention earlier had begun to rage.

Nino's eyes widened as he whispered it, "Oh shit." He started messing with his phone and put it to his ear, muttering it, "Come on dude…"

Alya said it low, watching Nino fail to reach him, "Oh no,"

Marinette asked quickly, seeing their worry, "What?"

Nino hung up and tried again, but his phone made a loud beep and he said it heavily, "No… there's no signal."

Alya told her as she grabbed her arm, "Don't panic,"

"You telling me not to panic isn't helping to stop me from panicking," Marinette reminded her, an unsettling feeling starting in the pit of her stomach. "What is going on?"

Nino was the one who told her, "He… He went… looking for you."

Marinette's neck snapped as she scanned the room, looking for the familiar green eyes of the boy who had given her his umbrella so long ago. The boy who had over the past three years become her very best friend. The boy she was still hopelessly in love with.

The only green eyes she saw were full of hatred directed at her, and she immediately looked away as her heart fell to the floor. She shook her head in denial, staring at the door in horror and seeing the blanket of angry snow flurries falling from the sky.

"Adrien," She whispered, taking off at a run towards the door.

"Marinette, don't!" Alya reached for her arm but she was too late, and her friend disappeared into the dark storm.

The bracing cold hit Marinette's warm body like a thousand needles as she screamed out for him in panic, "ADRIEN!"

…

Adrien breathed heavily, his eyes getting heavy as the cold seeped deeply into him. Plagg told him again with his head poking out of his jacket pocket, "Keep moving Adrien, you can't stop!"

He forced his legs to move, for his foot to take another step. Even the smallest of movements kept sending out shockwaves of pain, the bitter cold biting into the exposed skin of his face.

"The one time I actually wish you had your ice powerup. At least you'd be warm," Plagg muttered, jolting slightly as Adrien's shoulder hit a tree.

Adrien ignored the pain, using the tree's strength to keep himself upright. His vision had become nothing more than a blurry sea of unfeeling white, but he refused to stop. He had to find her. He had to find Marinette before she froze to death out here in this mess.

"Adrien keep moving!" Plagg insisted when he stopped again, feeling like he was breathing in ice shards instead of air. "You have to go back, face it, she's not out here!"

"You d-don't," he managed to get out through chattering teeth, "know that. I won't-t, leave her out h-here."

Plagg groaned, watching as Adrien's shoulder hit another tree and he stopped, breathing heavily as his entire body shook from the merciless cold. Adrien started to slide down the tree, his eyes getting heavy.

"KID!" Plagg grabbed him by the back collar of his jacket, trying with all the strength he could muster to keep Adrien on his feet, but the kid didn't have anything left. Adrien passed out on the ground against the base of the tree, just as the kwami heard his holder's name echoing around them.

"ADRIEN! ...ADRIEN! ...ADRIEN!"

He'd recognize that voice anywhere. He hated doing this, but he flew away from Adrien to go find Marinette. Thankfully she wasn't too far away, her face red from the cold, her black gloved hands forming a cone around her mouth. "ADRIEN WHERE ARE YOU!"

He flew straight to her, but with the heavy snow falling he knew she didn't see him. He almost slammed into Tikki, wrapped up in Marinette's inner jacket pocket. "PLAGG!"

She hugged him tightly and he wriggled loose, "No time! Tell her to follow you, he's straight ahead! He's passed out, we have to get him somewhere warm now!"

Tikki's eyes widened in horror, telling him sternly, "Stay here and warm up! MARINETTE!"

His counterpart flew out of the warm pocket, and Plagg felt himself shivering against the warmth inside. He hadn't realized just how cold he'd gotten himself.

Marinette stopped, hearing her name from her panicked kwami. "Tikki, it's too cold for you to,"

"I can feel a heartbeat!" Tikki lied quickly, watching Marinette's eyes widen for a split second before determination shined in her eyes. "Show me!"

Tikki raced ahead, finding Adrien already being covered by a layer of snow. "MARINETTE HE'S HERE!"

Marinette let out a short gasp before she screamed his name, "ADRIEN! ADRIEN!" She quickly kneeled next to him, sitting him up and leaning him against her small frame. Kwami's, why had he chosen the last few months to have another growth spurt?!

"Adrien, hey Adrien, you have to open your eyes, can you hear me?!" Marinette asked in a panic frenzy, tapping him lightly on the face, but he didn't so much as flinch. She looked at Tikki, staring between them in worry. "What do I do? What can I do?"

"Power up!" Tikki thought of instantly, watching Marinette smile in relief as she dug into her pocket and pulled out the blue macaron. Tikki swallowed it quickly, nodding at Marinette, "This will be a bit different than the time you fought Frozer, so don't panic okay?"

"Stalactikki, spots on!"

She transformed, a heavy winter coat with a white fur trim appeared. Tall black boots went up to her knees, but she saw the familiar inlay of snowflakes mixed with her usual red and black spots. She lifted Adrien up bridal style, carrying him easily now and taking off at a run through the blizzard. If she could just make it back to the main lodge, she could detransform and probably carry him the rest of the way in. All she had to do was make it there.

Her voice trembled as she held him close, willing the warmth of her suit to transfer to him. "Don't do this to me Adrien, you have to be okay, all right? Just hang on!" She tried to shield him from as much of the storm as she could, and when she saw a small orange light through the blanket of white, her heart lifted in relief.

She'd done it, she'd actually made it back. He was going to be okay!

Ladybug picked up her pace, Adrien letting out a soft groan, his first word too jumbled to understand, "M-dy… Mari… Mari…"

She held him closer, telling him gently, "Shh, don't worry I've got you. We are almost there." His eyes stayed closed, and as the light became brighter, she groaned. It wasn't the main lodge, it was one of the surrounding cottages.

Looks like she didn't have a choice. She approached the front door, nearly losing her balance against a strong gust of wind. She kicked the door lightly with her foot as a way of knocking, calling out loudly, "Hello! Is anyone there?! This is an emergency!"

When no one answered, she shifted Adrien slightly and tried the handle. She thanked her Ladybug stars for the luck. It was unlocked. She rushed inside, closing the door behind her quickly with a loud thump. The first thing she did was lay him on the large couch there, seeing the fireplace and fumbling to light it with shaking hands.

She growled out her frustration and squealed in happiness when it finally took. She knew it would take a few minutes for the fire to give them the warmth Adrien so desperately needed.

She rushed into the other room, grabbing the blanket at the end of the King sized bed and hurrying back to Adrien's side. "Spots off."

Her transformation fell, and Tikki's gaze darted around quickly, looking relieved. "Oh thank goodness you found shelter somewhere."

Marinette nodded, covering Adrien with the blanket before Tikki told her, "Marinette, he needs to be warmed up. The best way to do that is with body heat."

"Oh, right." Marinette said nervously, lifting Adrien's upper body slightly so she could slip onto the couch underneath him. Tikki shook her head, "No, you are going to have to take off your jacket and his, and probably your shirts too."

"Wh-WHAT?! I can't do that Tikki! If he wakes up like that, he'll think I'm a pervert!"

Tikki glowered at her, "I seriously doubt that. You want to warm him up don't you? That's the best way, skin to skin contact, trust me!"

Marinette groaned, her face turning scarlet at the thought, but placing her gloved hand on his face, she could feel how cold he actually was. She let out a shaky breath and sat him up awkwardly on the couch. She removed his jacket, scarf, and gloves, and with her face warming as she did, she removed both layers of shirts. "My god…" she whispered, staring at his muscled chest.

She shook her head before she could get distracted. She had seen Adrien without a shirt plenty of times over the summer when they went to the pool or to the beach. She'd even been at a few of his photoshoots where he'd done swimwear photos in nothing but swim trunks.

But god… he was beautiful.

She shrugged out of her jacket and gloves, shakily removing her shirt and leaving just her bra on. She laid his cheek over her heart, shivering against how intensely cold he was as she pressed him closer to her. She ran her hands down his cold arms, trying to create friction to help warm him up faster. Awkwardly she managed to cover them both in the thick wool blanket she'd found in the bedroom. He felt practically frozen to the core, and her heart beat violently against her chest in fear the way the wind raged against the walls of the cabin.

She placed a gentle kiss on his temple, whispering it to him, "You are going to be okay, I promise."

Tikki was moving Marinette and Adrien's clothes closer to the fire, hoping to warm them up so that when he came to, at least they wouldn't have to put on frozen clothes. She discreetly phased into the bundle of clothes, finding Plagg shivering as a little ball of black fur in Adrien's jacket. No doubt he had gone back to Adrien the second Marinette lifted him up from the snow. She curled around her counterpart instantly, and he opened his bright green eyes to give her an appreciative smile.

"How's my kid?" Plagg asked shakily.

"He'll be okay. Marinette is warming him up," Tikki whispered, snuggling closer to the cold little destructive cat.

Plagg wiggled closer to her, letting his eyes close. "Good, you'll… stay with me?"

Tikki beamed, nuzzling into his fur so that he wouldn't see it. "Forever," she whispered.

He hummed appreciatively, letting her warmth seep into him as he let sleep take him.

Marinette was still rubbing Adrien's arms, going back and forth between the two until she could actually feel the cold starting to leave him. She started running her hand through his soft sunshine hair, smiling as she gazed lovingly down at his face.

She had come to terms with the fact that she was never going to love anyone the way she loved Adrien. Despite trying to date a couple times in the past three years, it just never seemed to work. No one had ever come close to making her feel the way Adrien did, sometimes by simply smiling at her. The only person who had ever come close, on the rare occasion he caught her off guard either as Marinette or Ladybug, was Chat Noir.

Adrien finally stirred, nuzzling into her chest as he turned on his side, his arms wrapping around her and holding her close. "Warm," he muttered, his nose still cold against her skin. She giggled softly, more out of relief than anything. He was going to be okay.

"My friend…" Adrien muttered, and Marinette kept running her hand through his hair, addicted to the way it felt. She wasn't the least bit surprised by his mutterings. He did this sometimes when he was sleeping deeply. The first time he'd done it, she thought she was going to have a heart attack, hearing him say her name in the middle of the night during one of their group sleepovers.

Come to find out he didn't even know he talked in his sleep, much to his embarrassment when she had told him the truth.

"Mm… m'lady."

Her heart stopped. She couldn't have heard that right just now. "M'lady… my friend."

She blinked, her hand going still. He did say it. He said 'm'lady'.

"Adrien," she tried, coughing slightly to clear the sudden dryness of her throat. "Who… who is your lady?"

He squeezed her middle, frowning slightly, "Bug…" His eyes fluttered open, looking up at her through narrowed slits. "Bug? What.. what are you doing here?"

Her heart skipped into overdrive. This couldn't be real, this couldn't really be happening. Right?

She told him quickly, "Shh, I've got you, you're safe now, go back to sleep."

He let his eyes close, a soft smile dancing on his lips, "A chat-nap sounds nice," he slurred, making her wrinkle her nose at the pun, despite the warmth that bloomed on her cheeks.

"K-Kitty?" she tried, and felt her heart jump to her throat when he responded right away, despite sounding like he was barely awake.

"M'lady."

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry mon Chaton. I'm so sorry."

His eyes opened again, and he barely lifted his head from her chest, staring at her confused, "Why?"

She wasn't sure if he was really seeing her now, or if he was still in that state between being awake and being asleep where he hadn't fully caught up to reality yet. So, she told him the truth, "Because you are my best friend, and I've never been in love with someone the way I've always been in love with you. In and out of the mask."

He smiled that lopsided sleepy grin, laying back down on her chest like he was more than content. "Don't tease me, even in my dreams."

She let out a strangled laugh. "A dream, of course." She caressed the side of his face gently. "Of course you'd dream of us, wouldn't you Kitty?"

He nodded. "You or Marinette. You know that."

She went still again. Say what now!?

His eyes snapped open as he sat up, staring around in horror. "Marinette! She's out in the snowstorm we have to go find her! Plagg! PLAGG!"

"Adrien, calm down I'm okay!" she begged, putting her hand on his arm and trying to stay calm herself after that sleepy little slip of his.

He quickly turned to her, blinking a few times and squinting at her confusedly before a relieved smile broke onto his face. "MARINETTE!"

He threw himself towards her, wrapping his arms around her tightly even as she let out a squeal in surprise. "Thank goodness…"

She could feel his hands shaking against her back, a shaking she knew wasn't from the cold. It only took a second for her to hug him back, saying it softly, "Idiot, running out into a snowstorm. I may be a klutz, but even I know better than to stay out when a storm is coming."

"I know…" Adrien mumbled, "but when we couldn't find you, I felt my heart stop inside of me." He sat up, cupping her cheek and smiling at her in that soft way that couldn't hide how he really felt. His eyes roamed her face, the light of the crackling fire giving her an almost ethereal glow. He was never going to get over just how beautiful she was. He thumbed her cheek lightly, smiling a little wider as he felt the warmth increase underneath his hand.

"You shouldn't…" she started, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from her face as she looked down, "you shouldn't say things like that to me."

"I'm tired of always hiding how I feel," he told her stronger, her eyes snapping back to his in shock. "This is my dream, I'm not holding it in. I love you, I'm so in love with you that being your best friend is physically starting to hurt. I have to remind myself not to hold your hand too long, or to give you space when all I want to do is wrap you in my arms. Sometimes you look at me with those, deep ocean eyes that I would drown in forever if you'd let me, and everything else just… fades away."

His voice thickened in guilt. "I feel like an asshole, but my heart is so equally torn between you and m'lady." He grabbed her hand, bringing it up to his chest so she could feel the rapid uneven beating of his heart.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm going insane because all I want to do is…" He leaned closer to her, seeing her glistening eyes fluttering shut. A tear slipped from her eye as they closed and he pulled back, his voice shaking, "I'm sorry…"

"No," she said shakily, "I...I want to but…" She wiped the tears away quickly. "Not because you think you are dreaming."

He blinked, staring at her confused. "I have to be dreaming. Ladybug was just here in your place."

She smiled nervously. "The cold may have made you a bit... delusional. I found you passed out in the snow, after Alya and Nino couldn't get a hold of you."

He looked around, and then looked down at himself. He saw her toned stomach… her bare toned stomach. He felt the heat rushing to his face as his eyes disobeyed his head's orders to not look up. His gaze stayed locked on her black bra, the neon green lace at the top following the soft curve of her… he covered his eyes quickly. "Oh my god Marinette I'm so sorry!"

He heard her soft laugh, despite the way she sniffled too. "It's okay Adrien. I should be the one apologizing." He peered through his fingers, knowing his face was trying to rival the red of Ladybug's suit.

"For this I mean," she said, motioning between their mostly naked bodies when she saw him peer through his fingers. "But you were freezing, and I had to get you warm somehow so,"

"It's okay," he told her quickly. "I get that part, I… I'm really awake then?"

She nodded, blushing heavily all of a sudden. "You, uh… may have also been… talking… in your sleep again."

"No," he whispered horrified, the conversation they had seconds ago replaying in his mind. Oh god… oh god he just….

"Marinette you can't tell anybody, I know you won't but you have to promise me, please," he begged.

"Don't worry Kitty," she teased, a smirk dancing on her lips, "I promise. Ladybug knows how to keep a secret."

He sighed in relief, before the name actually registered with him. He quickly turned back to her, staring into her eyes as his breath caught. "M...M'lady?"

She nodded and he felt the tell-tale sting in his eyes. No wonder he was so torn between them, he wasn't actually torn at all. He laughed, the tears falling as he hugged her tightly, burying his nose in her neck. "You're lying, this has to be a dream. There is no way I'm this lucky. It's not possible."

"I have enough luck for the both of us Chaton," she promised, hugging him before pulling back and asking, "Did you, really mean it?"

He smiled at her, knowing exactly what she was asking. "Has this Chat ever lied to you, bugaboo?"

"Gorizilla," she said flatly.

He laughed instantly. "That was 3 years ago! You can't hold that against me! I HAD to lie to protect my identity."

"Eclipse then," she reminded him, raising her eyebrow accusingly.

He faltered slightly. "That was… necessary."

"You lied to me as Chat and Adrien," she deadpanned.

"The point!" he said quickly with a pout, seeing her smirking, "is that of course I meant it. You are my best friend!" He cupped her face gently. "But when I realized I had lost you to Luka…"

"Adrien, that was two years ago," she whispered shocked.

"We had just gotten to a place where you were actually talking to me, and joking and treating me like I was really one of your friends. I didn't want to ruin that with my one-sided feelings," he admitted sadly.

She put her hand over his where it rested on her face., "Still such a kitten," she whispered, smiling when he looked at her. "I've been in love with you since the day we met. That's why I couldn't talk to you. I'd get so nervous I'd jumble my words, or couldn't say anything at all. And your feelings are anything but one-sided."

He was surprised by her explanation, but grinned as his heart swelled as it tried to burst with happiness. "You had a crush on me in collège?"

She smacked his arm lightly, making him grin wider. "You get that cheshire grin off your face, mister."

He blinked a few times suddenly before his eyes widened. "ME?! I was the other boy you told me you were in love with!?"

She rolled her eyes, and he said it groaning, "Ugh, I'm an idiot. I was my own competition!? THAT'S my luck."

Marinette giggled when he let his head fall into his hands, and the sound of her laugh was like silver bells. He pulled her closer, sitting her in his lap with her legs resting on either side of his. Her hands rested on either side of his neck as she stared curiously into his eyes. He asked the question that had been clawing to come out for two years.

"Will you go out with me?"

Marinette beamed, her entire being was the very contrast of the storm raging outside the cabin. There was no hesitation as she pressed her lips to his as her answer.

His hands moved from her thighs to her lower back, trailing up softly towards her shoulders as their kiss moved from chaste to something deeper. She gently nudged him down, and he was happy to oblige so that they were resting more comfortably against the arm of the couch. Her hands moved into his hair, her nails scratching lightly at the base of his neck sent shivers down his body. He felt her smirk against his lips, and told her breathless with his own smile as he trailed his fingers back up her spine.

"Feel free to kiss me like that anytime you want."

She giggled, her eyes dancing in the light of the fire. "I intend to." She gave him a featherlight kiss, the spark from the simple act spoke more volumes than any words he'd ever heard. It was there in the way her eyes glittered, the way she smiled at him, her focus solely on him as though he were the only person in the entire world.

"I love you." The whispered words were spoken so tenderly that tears of unbridled joy filled his eyes, and he knew that he was done for. There would never be anyone else that would ever be her equal in his eyes. She was his perfect dream, his promise of a bright future made real.

She wiped the tears from his cheeks as they fell, and he hugged her closer, feeling her heart beating against his cheek.

"I love you Marinette."

She hugged him back, resting her head on top of his. They revelled in the closeness that came from breaching the wall that had separated them for so long. When they pulled back and looked at each other, all they could do was laugh, their hearts full of happiness.

"FINALLY!"

They looked over at the pile of clothes, seeing Tikki covering her mouth as Plagg smirked next to her. "For once, I agree with Sugarcube. Four years of dealing with this nonsense!" Plagg scoffed. "Ridiculous."

Tikki looked at them apologetically. "Sorry, I am just, so happy for you!" She zoomed up and nuzzled Marinette's cheek before dashing over and nuzzling Adrien's like she couldn't help herself.

Plagg floated over to them, shaking his head. "I'm almost glad you ran out into a snowstorm to go find her."

Adrien flushed, stealing a glance at Marinette and seeing her expression turn fierce. "Speaking of,"

"Wait Bug,"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CHAT! THAT WAS RECKLESS AND IRRESPONSIBLE OF YOU! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

He was getting ready to defend himself when he saw the tears building in her eyes. "You… you could have died… if… if Tikki hadn't sensed your heartbeat… you were already…" She sniffled as her tears fell. "Ha-half buried…"

He grabbed her hand and put it over his rapidly beating heart, staring into her eyes seriously. "I'm fine Bug, I'm here, safe, because of you. I'm sorry, I never meant to worry you like that. When Lila said you mentioned trying the advanced trails, and Alya confirmed it," he saw the frustration in her eyes and paused.

She let out a deep breath, "I would never have gone to try the advanced trails alone, that is way too dangerous, even having ladybug luck. I was going to go back out when I heard you and Nino talking about going to try and teach him to snowboard." She looked down, a small blush on her cheeks. "I thought, maybe I could help, and spend a little more time with you."

He blushed, but smiled. "I wouldn't have minded."

She smiled at him knowingly. "But, Alya said she was going to take some pictures of the mountain, since a storm was coming and the sky looked super clear. I told her I'd wait for her, and ended up in the sauna." Her smile turned into a scowl. "When I tried to leave, the door wouldn't open."

He frowned. "Those doors don't have locks though do they?"

"Someone had jammed the handle to get it to lock," Tikki told him.

He knew instantly who the culprit was. "Lila."

Marinette nodded, "Probably."

He huffed. "She was trying to do a senior class toast without you."

Plagg smirked. "Kitten here was the one who realized you weren't in the room, and things went out of control from there."

Adrien blushed as he sent Plagg a hard glare, but Marinette kissed the side of his head and he looked back at her. "You noticed I was missing?"

He nodded, blushing deeper. "Of course I noticed. I always notice when the sun's not shining."

She wrinkled her nose at him, but had a beautiful pink dusting her cheeks. "Flirt."

"How dare you," he teased, nuzzling his nose up the side of her arm. "You know the only person I flirt with is you bugaboo." He kissed her shoulder, the soft material of her bra strap brushing his nose. A warning bell went off in his mind, reminding him that the love of his life was half naked in front of him, in nothing more than a very beautiful bra that echoed his alter ego. He felt the shaky breath leave her and paused, his voice coming out husky as he told her, "Is this, okay?"

He ran his nose right next to the bra strap, going down until he reached the lace of the bra where he stopped. Her voice shook. "Purrfect kitty."

He looked up at her, breathing in deeply before placing a gentle kiss right on the lace at her cup. His lips barely touched the skin above the lace, but it was enough for her to shake in his arms. He trailed soft kisses up her silk skin, going over her collarbone before reaching her neck and feeling her shiver again. Her hands followed the contours of his back, pressing him closer to her, and he was happy to oblige.

Avoiding her lips was torture, but he smirked to himself when he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and she groaned. He trailed kisses back down the other side, the intoxicating scent of her making him dizzy. He kissed her breast just above the lace this time, and felt the slight scratch of her nails against his back.

A desire ignited in his stomach, and when green eyes brighter than lightning met blue ones deeper than the deepest oceans, they broke.

Her lips crashed against his hungrily, all of their pent up passion bubbling over the surface with that one look. He felt like he couldn't get his hands to move enough, trying to feel every part of her soft skin against his fingertips. Her hands ran up his stomach and over his chest, exploring him the way he was exploring her. He loved the feel of her small hands, brushing over him and reigniting that fire inside him with every pass.

He felt the silk of her bra and paused, not realizing he had moved that high. She didn't stop kissing him for a second, taking his hand where it had stilled and moving it to her back. He felt the clasp and froze, breaking away from her luscious lips to stare at her. "Are, are you sure?"

She nodded instantly, putting her hands on either side of his neck. "It's you Kitty, my best friend, my partner, the person I trust with my life." She took his hand and placed it over her frantically beating heart. "And I trust you with this, without any doubt."

He told her softly, trying not to cry at the sincerity in her eyes, "I don't deserve you."

"Lies," She whispered, kissing him again. He melted against her, keeping his hand at her waist until his hand moved on its own. He felt his fingertips brush the clasp of the bra, and let out a shaky breath.

He rested his head on her chest, fighting down the desire. He wanted to, he wanted to let his love for her turn into the burning passion that would mark him forever as hers. But not now, not like this. There was one extremely important thing he wanted to happen before he crossed that line.

When he groaned, feeling stupid, his grip at her waist tightened. Anyone else in his position wouldn't have hesitated for a second. Especially with the most beautiful girl in the world sitting in their lap.

He felt her hand in his hair and peeked up, seeing her smiling shyly. "We don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with Adrien. If you don't want to..."

He moaned. "That's not it. I want to I just…" He didn't know how to explain it right. "You are, the most precious, most irreplaceable person in my life. This," he ran his hands up her back and brought her closer to his chest, "This isn't the only thing I want. You know that don't you?"

She giggled. "Of course I know that Adrien!" She kissed him softly but immediately pulled back. "If I thought that was all you wanted, we wouldn't even be in this position."

His face turned scarlet. "I didn't mean to imply that I thought you," she put her fingers to his lips, smirking as she quieted him.

"I know. You would never take advantage of a girl that way, and I know you didn't mean anything like that." She reached behind them and grabbed the blanket, bringing it up over her shoulders and lying on his chest. He felt himself relax instantly into her warmth. He kept one arm around her waist, but trailed the other up and down her back lightly.

She hummed and he smiled happily. "Thanks Bug."

She kissed his chest. "Of course, but out of curiosity. Why did you stop?"

He chuckled. "Curiosity killed the cat, remember?"

She smirked up at him. "But satisfaction brought it back."

He hugged her, letting out a content breath before admitting it. "You are beautiful Marinette, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. One wrong move and I know I'd probably give in but," he let his head rest back on the arm of the couch, staring up at the ceiling, "I want to do this right, when I can prove to the entire world that you are mine and mine alone."

He felt her stiffening and looked down, seeing her eyes widening in shock as she pushed herself up from his chest. "Wh-what are… saying?"

"I mean it," he said with a shy smile. "One day, when I can make you mine." He fiddled with her ring finger and knew she understood.

She only looked shocked for another second before smiling with tears in her eyes again. "Do you really think, we'll make it?"

"You'll have to move mountains and sink cities to get rid of this Kitty before that day M'lady. Now that I have you, I'm not ever going to let you go."

"UUUGGGHHHH SHUT THIS THING OFF!"

They were broken out of their bubble by Plagg's irate tone, pulling a lit up phone out of the pile of clothes. Tikki shook her head, hovering just above the pile too. "We were just getting warm again too."

Marinette leaned over and grabbed the phone, answering it as he looked at her curiously, "Adrien Agreste's phone, this is his girlfriend speaking."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead and trying to cover his laughter as he heard extremely angry sputtering over the phone, "I'M his girlfriend, who the hell do you think you are! Where is Adrien!"

Marinette smirked, winking at him. "The truth, under me. What's it to you?"

There was more angry sputtering and Adrien busted out laughing. "Marinette my love, you are terrible."

"Yeah well, Lila thought she was really going to lie to me. I know better," she said easily, practically able to picture the way Lila would be fuming.

He took the phone from her and said it immediately, "Lila, you are not, my girlfriend. Marinette is. Now, why did you call me?"

Lila barely got a word out before two more voices were yelling over the line, "ADRIEN! DUDE ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!?" "IS MARINETTE WITH YOU? ARE YOU BOTH OKAY! GUYS THEY ANSWERED, WE GOT THROUGH!"

He held the phone away from them, putting it on speaker as more voices came through asking if they were okay. They assured everyone that they were fine, and that they were together safe. Marinette got up, grabbing their clothes as Adrien continued talking to everyone, explaining about how they had found a cabin and had the fire going.

Marinette peered outside, frowning at the snowstorm still going. It had calmed, but not enough for them to be back out in it.

The receptionist came on, asking them to tell her when the lights in the cabin came on. He heard clicking and finally smiled as the lights came on above them. "They are on."

Marinette sighed in relief, and the receptionist told them that the cabinets in the kitchen should have things for coffee and tea at the very least, but they at least had their location now. They were nearly thirty minutes away from the main lodge, and with the snowstorm picking back up, they all agreed that they should just stay where they were. Adrien assured the receptionist that he would pay for their stay in the cabin, but she refused, just glad that they were both all right.

When Adrien and Marinette assured everyone one final time that they would be fine until the snowstorm passed, they clicked off.

"We caused a little panic there didn't we?" he asked heavily, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"YOU caused a little panic, but at least we have light and can use the hot plate to make coffee," Marinette said, leaning into him.

Plagg curled into a ball on top of the blanket over their legs, huffing. "Great, all my precious camembert is back at the lodge. Stupid snowstorm."

Tikki shook her head. "You'll be fine. Unless you want to get trapped out in the cold again Stinky Sock." Plagg stayed decidedly silent.

Marinette added it happily, "I'm not in a hurry. I'm perfectly content right where I am."

Adrien smiled at her, silently thanking the unforgiving snowstorm, and thinking that his Lady was right of course. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feel free to comment or kudos if you want! And if you love MLB and want to find more amazing fics, maybe meet some of your favorite MLB authors and artists, or just be part of a friendly community of MLB fans where you can talk about theories, the show and its characters, come join us at the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) ! We'd be happy to have you!


End file.
